Changing Fate
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Summary:The Light has fallen, and Hermione Granger has spent the last seven years in hiding. Until the day she finds a spell that will allow her to go far back in time.Undergoing rewrite since it's been so long since I've updated or done anything with this story.
1. Chapter 1:Back in Time

Hello, readers of Changing Fate. I have decided to rewrite this is because I feel that the beginning was rushed, and to alter things-slightly.

Summary:The Light has fallen, and Hermione Granger has spent the last seven years in hiding. Until the day she finds a spell that will allow her to go far back in time. To change fate.

I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the talented J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1)

The world had fallen into an almost Apocalyptic state since Voldemort had won. Oh, it had seemed they had won at first.

Harry had survived that second Killing Curse, and Voldemort had turned into ash. Bellatrix and many Death Eaters were dead, the survivors in prison. The Malfoys had managed to escape prison, though all three were forced to wear bracelets that practically took away their magic for two years and three years of being under house arrest.

Many of the Light and its allies had fallen, but things were peaceful.

Then, in 2006-things went to hell.

It turns out that Voldemort had a backup plan just in case his Horcruxes didn't work-a plan that made Hermione wonder if Voldemort had ever read the Japanese manga Shaman King.

Reborn to purebloods, Voldemort had quickly aged up into a young adult-and accumulated all the power and followers he had before tenfold.

Harry and Ginny had been forced to watch their two sons, three year old James Sirius and one year old Albus Severus be tortured with the Cruciatus Curse until their deaths, and then to watch his wife be brutally raped,tortured until she begged for death. He had welcomed the cold grasp of death when it came.

The Wizarding World was at war. He quickly conquered Britain, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. Many of those loyal to the Light and the Order of the Phoenix perished under his rule, and he began to stretch his reach to the rest of Europe.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin managed to escape with the help of Minerva Mcgonagall. The four traveled farther and farther, hiding and trusting no one. Minerva helped them become animagi, while Teddy was quickly taught to use his metamorphmagus abilities to hide in plain sight.

However, one can run for only so long.

XOXOX

"I found a spell that could change things." Hermione held a large, thick tome. Draco looked at her. "It's sort of a last ditch, desperation move. The Morteres Sors."  
"The-are you insane?! That's one of the obscure, dangerous blood spells in existence. It involves _dying_!" Draco threw up his hands.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." Hermione said.  
"Let's talk it over with Teddy and the Professor first." Draco begged.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Later, they gathered around their makeshift table. They had been living in an old, warded tree for the past few months.

"Tell me more about this spell." Mcgonagall frowned at her former student. 16 year old Teddy Lupin looked at Hermione, brow furrowed.

"It's called the Morteres Sors. Basically, a mixture of blood and herbs are painted on and around the body, forming a circle. Candles are also lit around the body, and then a spell is cast. Then, when the person in the circle dies, they are reborn to a new life in the time they put in the believed love could conquer all. _He_ grew up without love, if that could change..maybe he could be stopped. I want to cast this spell, on myself. Then, maybe, we could change things."

"We won't know each other, will we." Teddy's voice was quiet.

"Oh sweetheart." Hermione hugged the boy she saw as her own son. "I love you Teddy,but you deserve the chance to be raised by your own parents. To be able to go to Hogwarts. To _live_ not just survive."

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione's voice was firm.

Draco frowned worried. "Alright. What do we need to do?"

"First, the Potion needs to be made. Then, it'll be drawn on my skin…" Hermione began to explain.

XOXO

There's the new first chapter! Look forward to more-I will be posting new chapters on every Monday I can.

REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW


	2. Author's Note

Hello Readers of Wings, Starting Over, Lydia Specter, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend, To Love and Lost, The Moon, The Stars and Changing Fate.

I am rewriting ALL of my stories.

I have not been been able to update due to Real Life problems, and recently I was inspired to write more. However when I went to reread the story, I felt it lacking.

All of them are thus getting massive rewrites although what they are about are going to remain the same.

Wings will still be a Harry Potter fanfic with Maximum Ride elements about Hermione, her sister Laetitia and their issues with being Winged Humanoids and dealing with it while also being witches.

Starting Over will still be a Harry Potter fanfic about Nico Granger-aka Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort-who is in disguise as Hermione Granger's older brother.

Lydia Specter is still a Beetlejuice/Danny Phantom crossover, where Lydia has to live with her cousins the Fentons and can't contact BJ as much for reasons.

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is still a Harry Potter/MCU crossover about Hermione, who turns out to Natasha Romanoff's 'daughter'.

To Love and Lost is still a Harry Potter fanfic, which follows Hermione as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love-and looses that love.

The Moon, The Stars is still an InuYasha fanfic, where Kagome is not only sent further back in time but is also turned into a child-with no way back to the Modern or Fuedel Era.

Changing Fate is still a Harry Potter fanfic, where in a last ditch effort to change the Bad Future Hermione sends her soul back in time in order to change history-for the better, by any means necessary.

I hope the latest version will be much much better, and I will do further research and the like to make sure it is. I will leave the old chapters up, for now, and replace them as needed.

I do have a schedule for my fanfictions, but I want to tell ya'll something.

The ones above are just the ones I have posted. I have ALOT MORE. Which is why I have it arranged in folders and organized in a schedule.

I will post when I have a chapter finished. Wings post day is Tuesday, Starting Over is Wednesday, Lydia Specter is Thursdays, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is Fridays, To Love and Lost is Saturdays, The Moon, The Stars is Sundays, Changing Fate is Mondays.

I will not post everyday, I have obligations outside of this.

Again, my apologies for this.

Au Revoir, Ja Ne and all the rest

AnaxshiNearXVIAni_Nyu


End file.
